


Worth It

by softkent (SalazarTipton)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (i just want him to be happy but i write this kind of stuff instead), Blood mentioned, Ficlet, Teen for language, but what kind of hurt, hurt Kent, swoops is just trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/softkent
Summary: Set during LVA @ PVD - Part IIWhat if Kent didn't get out from under that pile unscathed?





	

“Typical fucking Aces’ hockey!”

 

Kent squeezed his eyes shut tighter before he opened them to focus on what was going on. He felt himself be lifted up far too quickly. His head swum for a second. It dawned on him that his helmet wasn’t on.  _ If I got a fucking concussion-- _

 

“You liking hit like that so much? Huh? I can hit too!” 

 

Kent looked back to see who had pulled him up,  _ that giant hot Russian dude _ . The guy let him go with a rough shove after one of the Falcs called to him. Kent tried to let the comments being thrown at him and his guys roll off as he skated over to his helmet.

 

“After video review, the call on the ice stands. Aces goal,” the referee boomed over the loudspeakers. “Two seconds will be added to the clock.”

 

He smirked.  _ Worth it _ , he thought as he buckled his helmet. Something trickled from his neck down into his gear. He resisted the urge to wipe it away. 

 

“Parse, is that blood?” Swoops asked.

 

Kent tilted his head away from him, took off his glove, and felt at his neck. He pulled his hand back.  _ Red. _

 

“I’m fine,” Parse said with a wink as he quickly put his glove back on and skated off.  _ I’m fine.  _

 

“Parson!” He turned to see the coaches had called him over.

 

* * *

 

 

“That was stupid,” Swoops said as he packed his duffel. “We would have gotten them in overtime. That was reckless.”

 

Kent rolled his eyes as pulled his hoodie on. Thanks to the nick on his neck, he’d been cleared to skip press. He and Swoops were just gunna head back to their room and chill for the night.  _ He  _ wanted to go out and celebrate with the boys, but the coaches insisted he relax for a bit. 

 

“Haven’t we had this talk before? I got it done. I got nicked--it fucking happens. That goal was worth it. That  _ game was worth it! _ ”

 

Swoops threw the shirt he was about to pack on the bench and turned to face him. “Parse, you’re our captain. You’re our most valuable player. You also happen to be, like, one of the smallest guys in the league.” Kent huffed at him and reached down for his own duffel. “I’m serious, dude. You’re too fucking important to be pulling this shit all the time.”

 

“Maybe if the rest of the team pulled their weight I wouldn’t have to,” Kent spat out bitterly. He regretted it once it came out of his mouth. 

 

“Is this just you being your dickish self or is this about something else? Say, something you  _ always  _ refuse to talk to me about?”

 

Kent leaned his head against the cold metal of his cubby. Swoops put his hand over his shoulder. 

 

“Talk to me, Kent.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://softkent.tumblr.com). I liveblog my writing, reblog way too many things, and am always up for a prompt!


End file.
